School Days
by Mido-Kun
Summary: Seis protagonistas, 3 parejas y mucho drama son tres adjetivos que describen esta historia perfectamente. Esta es la versión Reescrita del primer School Days, y, a creencia propia, es mucho mejor.


**¡Hola! Esta es mi nueva historia, que como podrán notar se titula ¨School Days¨ que realmente es poco lo que tiene que ver, pero como no tengo otro título será ese hasta que se me ocurra algo mejor. **

**Esta historia tendrá 6 protagonistas, en este capítulo salen 3 y más adelante se incluirán los demás.**

**Espero que disfruten la historia ^^**

**Capítulo 1: Una No Muy Cálida Bienvenida...**

Mi nombre es Emily Thompson, soy una chica de estatura normal, piel blanca pero no pálida, ojos café y pelo rojo largo atado por lo general en dos trenzas largas que me llegan a la cintura. Es mi primer día de escuela y espero el transporte escolar fuera de mi casa, cuando me doy cuenta de algo.

-¡Oh no! Olvide mi bloc, mejor lo busco antes de que llegue el autobús- Dije mientras me dirigía a mi casa, pero al salir me doy cuenta de que el autobús se acaba de ir, salgo corriendo a ver si logro que se detenga, pero no consigo nada.

Caigo de rodillas en la acera, no podía llegar tarde el primer día de clases, comencé a llorar, lo más probable es que mi madre me golpeé por esto, cuando un hermoso Ferrari rojo se detiene frente a mí, el conductor baja la ventanilla y puedo ver que es un chico, alto, rubio y con ojos celestes de unos 17 o 18 años.

-Hola- Me dijo -Veo que te dejo el autobús, yo estudio en esa secundaria ¿Te llevo?- Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-S-si, por favor- En otra ocasión me hubiera negado, pero esta vez era diferente, tenía que llegar a la escuela o me golpearían, además, esa sonrisa tenía algo que me hizo aceptar.

Entre al auto y el arrancó, puso música, rock ligero, debo admitir que tenía buen gusto, pues era una canción que a mi también me gustaba, el comenzó a hacerme las típicas preguntas que se hacen dos personas al conocerse.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Me pregunto -Mi nombre es Alexander Hueven, pero me puedes llamar Alex- Me dijo, no estaba acostumbrada a que las personas fueran tan... amistosas.

-E-Emily Thompson- Le dije un poco nerviosa, había escuchado que los Hueven eran una de las familias más ricas e influyentes de la ciudad.

-Lindo nombre ¿Eres nueva?- Pregunto, me sentí halagada.

-S-sí, es mi primer día- Conteste.

-¿En qué grado estas?- Pregunto, parecía interesado en conocerme.

-2do de secundaria- Dije, yo también sentí curiosidad -¿Y tú?- Pregunte.

-3ro- Respondió, estaba en un curso superior -¿Edad?- Me pregunto.

-16- Respondí, no me esperaba la pregunta.

-Yo tengo 17- Me dijo, en ese momento me di cuenta que acababa de aparcar el auto frente a la escuela.

-E-esto...- Dije sin saber si podía preguntar esto -... Como soy nueva no conozco la escuela, me preguntaba si... ¿Me podrías mostrar mi salón?- Pregunte avergonzada, el aceptó.

Fui caminando a su lado mientras él me mostraba algunas zonas como el comedor, los baños y la oficina del director, me di cuenta de que todos nos miraban, por alguna razón las chicas clavaban miradas asesinas en mí, no sabía el por qué, trate de concentrarme en Alex, su pelo rubio un poco largo y rebelde, sus hermosos ojos celestes... un momento ¡¿EN QUE RAYOS ESTABA PENSANDO?! Sacudí la cabeza y él lo noto.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto girándose a donde mí.

-No, no es nada- Dije, obviamente mentía, estaba incomoda de ser el centro de atención el primer día, además estaba sonrojada.

-Tus mejillas están rojas ¿Tienes fiebre?- Me pregunto poniendo su mano en mi frente, el contacto físico con el me causo un escalofrió en la columna ¡¿POR QUE RAYOS ME SIENTO ASI?!

-N-no, es que...- No sabía que decirle, no podía decirle que era porque estaba con él, no podía.

-Bueno, seguro es porque es el primer día, luego te acostumbraras- Dijo con su típica sonrisa, una sonrisa perfecta con sus dientes perfectamente blancos... ¡¿OTRA VEZ?!

Me mostro mi salón y por suerte el profesor aun no había llegado.

-G-gracias- Le dije.

-Por nada- Me dijo y se fue.

Entre al salón y note que estaba lleno, el único lugar disponible era al lado de una chica de piel pálida, pelo café y ojos verdes.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- Pregunte, la chica movió la cabeza indicándome que sí.

-Hola, mi nombre es Flora Glosas ¿Eres nueva?- Pregunto la chica sonriéndome.

-Sí, mi nombre es Emily Thompson- Dije indiferente, no me interesaba una amistad por lastima, no otra vez.

-Lindo nombre- Dijo aun sonriendo, me parecía amable, pero realmente no creí que su amabilidad fuera en serio.

El profesor llego y comenzó la clase, Flora se pasó toda la clase hablando conmigo, fue muy amable, luego de horas y horas hablando con ella entendí que si trataba de ser mi amiga, al final lo acepte, ella parecía diferente.

A la hora del almuerzo Flora y yo fuimos juntas a la cancha de Baquetón, según ella era un lugar tranquilo para almorzar, sin mencionar que los lunes practicaban los jugadores y según ella no había nada mejor que comer y ver a los guapos jugadores, aunque esto último no me interesaba, no soy una chica romántica.

Nos sentamos a comer y a ver la práctica, no me interesaba mucho el basquetbol antes, pero debo admitir que era entretenido, antes de darme cuenta me había comido todo el almuerzo y el ¨partido¨ finalizo, luego oí una voz que me llamaba, era Alex, estaba sudado y debo admitir que se veía bien... ¡¿OTRA VES ESTOY PENSANDO BOBERIAS?!

-¡Emily!- Grito mientras venia corriendo a nosotras.

-¡¿Conoces a Alex Hueven?! Es el chico más lindo de la escuela- Exclamo Flora.

-S-sí, es una larga historia, el me trajo a la escuela- Dije, Flora estaba sorprendida y maravillada.

-Emily- Dijo al llegar a donde estábamos, estaba jadeando, su voz era entrecortada -Te he comprado un regalo- Dijo señalando una bolsa que tenía en las manos.

-¿Un regalo?- Pregunte sorprendida, casi nadie me había regalado algo antes, y me sorprendió aún más el hecho que él era alguien que había conocido hoy.

-¡Es un pastel de fresa!- Exclamo Flora con la boca hecha agua.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de esto?- Pregunte tratando de sonar indiferente.

-¿Que no puedo hacerte un regalo de bienvenida?- Pregunto.

-S-sí, muchas gracias- Dije algo avergonzada por ser tan mal agradecida.

-Bueno, debo ir a ducharme, nos vemos luego- Dijo retirándose.

Me sentí extraña, nadie además de mi padre me había regalado nada antes.

-Le gustas- Susurro Flora en mi oído.

-¡¿Qué?!- Pregunto sobresaltada.

-Lo que oíste, le gustas a Alex- Dijo Flora con tono picaron.

-¡Claro que no!- Exclame -Es solo un amigo-

-Eso dicen todas al principio- Dijo Flora -Además, te dio un regalo- Dijo señalando el pastel.

-Es solo un regalo de bienvenida, no significa nada mas- Dije nerviosa.

-Él nunca le había regalado nada a nadie solo por ¨bienvenida¨, para el significas más- Dijo Flora -Además, es obvio que él te gusta- Dijo Flora segura.

-¡Claro que no!- Exclame sonrojándome al pensar en Alex, tan lindo, tan fuerte tan... ¡AAAHHH! ¡NO DE NUEVO!

-Entonces ¿Por qué estas sonrojada?- Pregunto picarona.

-Por... por...- No sabía que decir.

-Olvídalo, pero es obvio que le gustas y que tarde o temprano se te va a declarar... Ah, ¿Puedo ser la madrina?- Pregunto emocionada.

-¡No habrá declaración, boda ni madrina!- Exclame ya molesta.

-Está bien, pero...- Me dijo abrazándome -No me voy a despegar de ti, quiero esta ahí cuando se te declare-

-¡Que no!- Exclame.

~0~0~0~0~0~

**POV Flora**

Luego de la ¨discusión¨ con Emily la campana sonó y volvimos a nuestro salón. El resto de la clase transcurrió a paso de tortuga ya que Emily y yo solo coincidamos en Biología, Arte, Música y Educación Física, ahora tenía Geografía con Joseph y él no es un maestro piadoso, nos dejó 10 páginas completas de tarea, sin dudas un profesor pesado.

A la hora de la salida me reencontré con Emily, se veía cansada, claro, le tocaba Matemáticas con Martha y ella es sin dudas la profesora más cruel y sin sentimientos de la escuela.

-¡Emily!- Grite corriendo hacia ella.

-Flora, Hola ¿Qué tal te fue?- Pregunto cuando llegue a donde estaba ella.

-Fufé, Joseph nos puso muchísima tarea- Dije agotada de solo recordar.

-Pues Martha nos dejó un reporte de 40 páginas para mañana- Dijo.

En ese momento vimos un auto deportivo color rojo frente a nosotras, era Alex que nos estaba esperando.

-Hola ¿Las llevo?- Pregunto apoyado en el auto.

-No- Respondió Emily.

-Si- Respondí al unísono con Emily.

-No iré, me voy en el tren a casa- Dijo Emily.

-Oh vamos- Le susurre -Es una oportunidad única-

-He dicho que no- Dijo decidida

**POV Emily**

Llegamos a un edificio de apartamentos de la clase alta, Emily se bajó del auto.

-¿Cómo rayos acepte venir?- Susurre para mí misma.

-Gracias por traerme, nos vemos mañana- Se despidió Flora.

-Por nada- Dijo Alex mostrando esa sonrisa que parecía no irse de su rostro y arranco el auto.

-¿Dónde vives?- Pregunto.

-Pero si fuiste tú el que busco en la mañana- Dije indiferente.

-Oh cierto- Dijo golpeándose levemente la cabeza.

No respondí, me puse a mirar por la ventana, debido a que habíamos llevado a Emily estábamos a más de 20 minutos de mi casa, 20 minutos que pasaría a su lado, con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora y mis mejillas de un rojo carmesí.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- Pregunte.

-Ya lo estás haciendo- Dijo con un tono de obviedad.

-E-esto... yo... ¿T-te gusto?- Pregunte aún más sonrojada, no podía creer que esas palabras salieran de mi boca.

-¿Porque la pregunta?- Pregunto.

-Yo ya te estoy preguntando algo- Respondí fingiendo molestia.

-Si-

-¿Qué?- Pregunte algo confusa.

-Si me gustas- Dijo el sonriéndome.

No pude evitar sonrojarme aún más, no creí lo que me había dicho, simplemente no lo podía creer.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto.

-E... es... que...- Sentí que mi aliento se entrecortaba y casi no podía respirar.

-Y sé que yo te gusto-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Que yo sé que estas enamorada de mi-

-C-claro que no, ¿Que te hizo pensar eso?- Pregunte tratando de disimular mi sonrojo.

-¿El hecho de que estés tan sonrojada no es suficiente?-

No supe que responder, estaba en una situación muy incómoda, aproveche una señal de alto para bajarme del auto y salir corriendo.

-¡EMLY!- Grito Alex cuando ve vio salir corriendo, pero no le hice caso, seguí corriendo sin fijarme hacia donde iba, solo pensaba en Alex, hasta que llegue a un callejón oscuro.

De repente salieron 3 hombres de las sombras y me rodearon.

-¿Que hace una linda chica como tú sola a estas horas y en un lugar como este?- Dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Que podríamos hacerle?- Pregunto otro.

-¡Desnudémosla!- Exclamo el tercero.

Los tres comenzaron a acercarse y yo sin pensarlo dos veces pateé en la entrepierna al que tenía más cerca, los otros dos me agarraron con fuerza, el que golpeé se levantó y me golpeo muy fuerte en el estómago.

-¿Conque así quiere jugar la señorita?- Dijo él y siguió golpeándome en la cara y en el estómago mientras los otros dos solo reían a carcajadas.

Me rendí, llego un punto en el que no podía sentir más dolor y acepte el hecho de mi inminente muerte, que era lo más probable ahora, y solo por no aceptar que estoy enamorada de Alex, por algo tan trivial mi vida va a acabar.

-¡Déjenla!- Oí gritar a alguien, su voz era fácil de reconocer para mí, sin dudas era Alex. Levante la vista adolorida, y cuando lo vi apenas pude contener un grito, sus hermosos ojos azules tenían una mirada tan llena de furia que sentía que era capaz de matarme, afortunadamente la mirada no era dirigida a mí, sino a mis tres ¨acompañantes¨

-¿Y que harás si no queremos?- Dijo el mismo que me había golpeado.

-Déjenla o verán- Dijo y acompaño eso de una mirada tan furiosa que sentí a los que me sostenían temblar, su voz, que alguna vez fue dulce, ahora estaba llena de ira.

-No...- Dijo el que me golpeaba, no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que Alex le golpeo tan fuerte en el estómago que lo hizo caer al piso y retorcerse, aun más que cuando yo lo pateé.

-Te lo advertí- Dijo Alex mirando al tipo que estaba en el suelo y luego a los que me sostenían, los cuales al verlo salieron corriendo y me dejaron tirada en el suelo, me dolía todo, la sensación de indiferencia había desaparecido y sentí un enorme dolor.

-Auch- Me queje cuando caí al piso.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto cargándome como a una princesa, sentí ganas de responderle ¨No, solo acabo de ser golpeada salvajemente por tres violadores¨, pero él me había salvado la vida, al menos le debía esa.

-Me duele el abdomen- Dije, la cercanía con él me puso incomoda, ¿Aún en una situación como esta tenía el descaro de sonrojarme? Soy patética.

-¿Necesitas ir al hospital?- Pregunto mientras caminaba al auto conmigo en brazos.

-No, solo necesito ir a casa y descansar- Dije, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que mi madre se enojara conmigo por los gastos de un hospital.

-Ok- dijo mientras me acomodaba suavemente en el asiento del acompañante.

Se subió y arrancó el auto, fuimos hablando cómodamente todo el viaje, pasamos por frente a su casa y me la mostro, dijo que cuando quisiera lo podía visitar y me guiño el ojo, no pude evitar sonrojarme. No me pregunto nada sobre mi incidente ni volvió a tocar el tema de que el me gusta, aunque el tenía razón no podía decírselo.

Llegamos a mi casa y él se despidió, entre a mi pequeña casa y fui a la cocina a poner el resto del pastel de fresa que me regalo Alex, estaba contemplando el primer regalo de este tipo que me habían regalado, cuando entro mi detestable padrastro, se le veía que estaba ebrio.

-Hola Chad- Le salude sin ganas. Chad era un hombre alto, corpulento, de pelo negro y ojos café oscuro.

-¿Qué diablos haces llegando a estas horas?- Pregunto acercándose, el me repugnaba así que retrocedí un poco.

-Tuve un accidente, pero ya estoy bien- Le explique, sabía que yo a él le importaba un comino, pero tenía que fingir.

-¡Mentirosa!- Exclamo tomándome de las muñecas con mucha fuerza -¡Estabas teniendo sexo con alguien!- Exclamo aprontando aún más mis muñecas, me dolía.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Déjame! ¡Me lastimas!- Grite tratando de que me soltara, pero me lanzó al piso y se abalanzo sobre mí.

-¡Ya te enseñare yo tu lugar!- Exclamo, comenzó a tocarme los pechos y por debajo de la falda que traía, eso me daba asco, me resistía, pero una chica tan debilucha como yo no puede hacer casi nada en contra de un hombre como él.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Por favor!- Exclame suplicándole, pero él no retrocedió y siguió.

-¡Eres una puta! ¡Eres mi puta!- Exclamo comenzando a bajarme las bragas, ahí sentí que o era ahora o nunca, tome un tenedor que estaba en el suelo y se lo clavé en un ojo, en ese momento salí corriendo de la casa y me perdí en la penumbra de la noche.

~0~0~0~0~0~

**POV Alex**

Eran las 11:00 PM, estaba en mi casa y afuera llovía a mares, estaba leyendo un libro para un examen que tendría mañana cuando oí que tocaban la puerta, y decidí abrirla, no entendía quien podría estar tocando la puerta a esta hora y con esta lluvia, lo que vi al abrirla fue algo que no podía creer, ahí estaba Emily, completamente empapada y con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Emily?- Pregunte confundido aun sabiendo que era ella.

-Alex... lamento la hora y las condiciones pero... ¿Me dejas pasar?- Pregunto con la cabeza gacha.

-Claro, pasa, siéntete como en casa- Respondí haciendo un ademán para que pasara, ella entró.

-Alex... hui de casa- Dijo inmediatamente entramos.

-¡¿Qué?!- Pregunte sorprendido -¿Por qué?-

-Fue mi padrastro, el... trato de abusar de mi- Respondió.

-Maldito... si le pongo las manos encima- Dije tratando de contener mi furia.

-A-Alex... ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche?- Pregunto aun con la cabeza gacha.

-Claro que si- Respondí, yo la protegería, aquí estaría a salvo.

-G-gracias...- Respondió, pero de un momento a otro cayó desmayada, me acerque a socorrerla y al tocarla sentí que estaba ardiendo en fiebre, con lo empapada que estaba lo mínimo que le podía pasar era que se resfriara. Con cuidado la levante y le pedí a dos de las criadas, Jane y Rosa, que la secaran y vistieran. Cuando terminaron la lleve a la habitación de huéspedes y la acosté en la cama, no quería dejarla sola así que me senté en una silla, me recosté de la cama y ahí dormí.

~0~0~0~0~0~

**POV Emily**

Era por la mañana, se oían a los pájaros cantar y una tenue luz del sol entraba por las ventanas, entonces noté que estaba en una habitación grande, cuidadosamente decorada de blanco y tonos pastel. Yo estaba sobre una cómoda cama y estaba vestida con una especie de bata y mi pelo está atado en un moño alto. Examinaba mi alrededor para tratar de recordar el cómo había llegado aquí, entonces lo vi, Alex estaba durmiendo a mis pies en la cama, al sentir que me movía se levantó y me miro sorprendido.

-¡Emily! Te despertaste ¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto acercándose.

-Sí, eso creo- Respondí, se veía tan bien con su pelo alborotado y su sonrisa de perfectos dientes blancos, por primera vez no me regañe a mí misma por pensar eso.

-¿Aun tienes fiebre?- Pregunto poniendo su mano en mi frente, otra vez el contacto físico con el me causo un escalofrió, aunque esta vez su mano se sentía tan cálida sobre mi frente, que sentí que no quería separarme de él.

-Creo que no, me siento bien ahora- Dije, el retiro su mano de mi frente y sentí un pequeño vacío cuando lo hizo.

-Bueno, buscare tu desayuno a la cocina ¿Te gustan los panchanes?- Pregunto apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Sí, me gustan- Dije, de hecho los adoraba, mi padre me los preparaba de pequeña y yo me comía hasta 10 en el desayuno, pero hacían años que no las comía. Alex se acercó a mí.

-Solo cambia esa N por una S- Susurro en mi oído.

-¿Me... gustas?- Pregunte extrañada, un segundo después me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero era muy tarde para retractarse.

-Sabía que lo admitirías tarde o temprano- Dijo con una sonrisa de victoria.

Le lanzó una mirada asesina y él ni se inmuto, salió a buscar el desayuno.

Espere durante unos 20 minutos, tenía hambre, lo último que había comido era un trozo de pastel a la hora del almuerzo de ayer. Mi estómago hacia un ruido horrible y la sensación era una vieja amiga mía, pero eso no significaba que iba a tener que soportarla. Me arme de valor y me levante de la cama, salí de la habitación y, luego de perderme un poco, llegue a la cima de las escaleras y noté una escena peculiar...

-¿Estás seguro de esto hijo?- Pregunto una mujer de pelo negro laceo y ojos azules idénticos a los de Alex, no había que ser una superdotada para saber que era su madre.

-Sí, estoy seguro madre- Dijo Alex que también estaba ahí.

-¿Crees que podemos confiar en ella? La conoces de hace un día- Inquirió un hombre de pelo canoso, pero que aún se le notaban resquicios de pelo rubio, era el padre de Alex y... esperen ¿Estaban hablando de... mi?

-Es cierto eso, pero ¿Que prefieren? ¿Mandarla de nuevo a su casa para su padrastro abuse de ella?- Pregunto Alex con un tono molesto.

-Tienes razón mi niño- Dijo la señora haciendo esfuerzos para alcanzar la cabeza de su hijo, ella era un poco más bajita que yo y eso que apenas alcanzo el mentón de Alex -No podemos dejar sola a una chica en esas condiciones, es mejor que se quede aquí- Termino de decir haciendo que Alex sonría.

-Está bien, puede quedarse- Dijo el señor aceptando, pero aun de brazos cruzados.

Me acerque a escuchar la conversación, resbale y caí por las escaleras.

-¡Auch!- Grite cuando llegue al fondo de las escaleras.

-¡Emily!- Exclamo Alex cuando me vio caer -¿Estas bien?- Pregunto cuando se acercó a mí.

-Sí, aunque creo que me torcí el tobillo- Dije sobando mi tobillo adolorido.

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que cargarte a tu nueva habitación- Dijo sonriente cuando me levanto, otra vez. Suspire para mis adentros, mi torpeza me haría estas cosas muy a menudo por como podía ver.

-¿N-nueva habitación?- Pregunte, no estaba segura de lo que acababa de oír.

-Sí, mamá, papá y yo acabamos de decidir que te puedes quedar a vivir aquí ¿Te gustaría?- Pregunto aun con esa sonrisa que parecía no esfumarse de sus labios excepto casos extremos.

-S-sí, si no les molesta- Dije, no podía creer que ahora tenía una nueva casa, y que para colmo viviría con él, no es que me molestara realmente, es solo que... si estaba demasiado cerca podría no poder aguantar mis emociones.

-No nos molesta- Dijeron dos niñitas, una de aproximadamente 9 o 10 años y otra de 6 o 7, la mayor tenía el pelo negro y la menor era rubia, se notaba que eran hermanas de Alex.

-Ellas son mis hermanitas, Lucy y Jaime- Dijo Alex señalando a las niñitas.

-Hola, soy Lucy- Dijo la mayor sonriente.

-Hola, soy Jaime, eres muy bonita- Dijo la menor con la misma sonrisa que dejaba ver el espacio que había dejado un diente de leche al caer.

-Gracias, soy Emily, ustedes también son muy lindas- Dije a las niñas aun en brazos de Alex.

-¿Eres la novia de Alex?- Preguntaron al unísono, me sonroje al oír eso y Alex solo sonrió.

-Sí, ella es mi novia- Respondió Alex.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No soy su novia, soy su amiga- Explique nerviosa, las niñas solo sonrieron y se fueron corriendo.

-Emily, ellos son mis padres, John y Vanessa- Dijo Alex presentándome a sus padres.

-Un placer- Respondí, pero era algo incómodo ya que yo estaba en los brazos de Alex, su madre me miraba con dulzura mientras que su padre me miraba con molestia.

-El placer es nuestro- Dijo Vanessa -¿Verdad? John- Pregunto mirando molesta a su esposo que seguía mirándome molesto.

-Sí, claro- Dijo -Adiós, debo ir al trabajo- Dijo el hombre retirándose.

-Adiós padre- Dijo Alex.

Alex volvió a llevarme a la habitación y por fin me trajo el desayuno, moría de hambre, pero para no aparentar lo comí lentamente. Alex solo me observaba mientras comía, me sentía rara, él me estaba acosando.

-¿Por qué me estas mirando comer?- Pregunte llevándome otro trozo a la boca.

-Te vez linda cuando comes- Dijo sonriéndome haciéndome sonrojar.

-G-gracias- Dije metiendo otro pedazo a la boca.

-Creo que te dejare descansar- Dijo levantándose, yo me levante y lo abrase, mi oído quedaba justo al lado de su corazón y no pude evitar oír como su corazón se aceleraba.

-Gracias... por todo- Dije aferrándome aún más a él.

-Por nada- Dijo rompiendo el abrazo y dándome un beso en la frente -Nos vemos, debo ir a la escuela- Y se fue.

Me quede toda la mañana en cama, cuando sentí mejor mi tobillo fui a jugar con las hermanitas de Alex, eran unas niñas muy amistosas y agradables, jugué a las muñecas por primera vez en mi vida, era una especie de juego de simulación de la vida de una ¨típica¨ adolescente, una vida que yo no tenía. Cuando llego el anochecer Alex llego junto con Flora, cuando llego nos dimos un fuerte abrazo.

Le conté todo lo que había pasado, desde lo de mi padrastro hasta lo de los padres de Alex, ella escuchaba atentamente y me miraba pícaramente.

-¡Eres cruel!- Exclamo Flora haciendo pucheros.

-¡¿Qué?!- Pregunte sorprendida y asustada.

-Te dije que quería estar ahí cuando se te declarara-

-¡¿Acaso crees que fui yo la que lo decidió?! ¡Él fue!- Exclame también un poco molesta...

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Bueno, sé que hoy tenía que subir ¨Creo Que Amo A Mi Hermana¨ pero decidí subir este capítulo, espero que no les mollete :´)**

**Bueno, si les gusto les agradecería un voto y un comentario, si no, aun así les agradecía un comentario diciendo por qué y tratare de mejorarlo ^^**

**Bueno, este cap. (Y creo que los siguientes) está dedicado a mi amiga Kira-san, ella es una escritora mucho más experimentada que yo, solo que en fanfiction.**

**PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: SÁBADO 7 DE FEBRERO DEL 2015**


End file.
